


I’ll let him explain

by 3ejAa (StarWarsFreak19), StarWarsFreak19



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/3ejAa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19
Summary: "If I had one true friend, it would probably be Tighe. I mean we had been friends since we were in diapers."..."My name is Xena Thrazja, I'm 13 years old and today is my first day of highschool."...(pov change)"Hey this is not my fault. The guys think I like Xena. Which I do, but,....."VERY slight swearing. not any fandom, just me writing.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. To anyone who reads this story, THANK YOU. This is my first ever time publishing a story of mine to anyone other than family and friends. no flames, nothing rude or unkind, constructive criticism is welcome, thank you. Also, thanks to those who actually bother to read authors notes. I will try, i repeat, TRY to update every week at least once, but i have a sick family member and despite being home with the whole coronavirus pandemic and stuff, I still have quite a bit of school work, so if I don't get a chance to update, I will try to let you know. Also, I don't write in paragraphs, I just kind of write so you were warned.

Prologue  
Xena  
If I had one true friend, it would probably be Tighe. I mean we had been friends since we were in diapers. Our parents were good friends, so when we were old enough to make decisions for ourselves and have actual friends, we became best friends. At least until about second or third grade. That was when things went bad between us. Unfortunately our parents are still great friends, which means we have to sit through family dinners together and that type of thing. Uhhggg. I wish sometimes that our parents had never become friends. I would have been saved a lot of pain and suffering (more mental than physical). But then again I wouldn’t have a lot of awesome memories and I wouldn't be quite the person I am today.

also posted on wattpad, same username, 3ejAa


	2. Chapter One: Xena

Chapter 1: Xena  
My name is Xena Thrazja, I’m 13 years old and today is my first day of highschool. I know what you're going to say. I hear it all the time. “How are you in highschool if you're only 13?” well there’s two ways it can happen. You skip a grade, or you’re born before December 9th. I was born before December 9th. If it makes you feel better, I turn 14 on December 4th, so about three months. I was 4 when i started kindergarten if that helps you understand. And because of this I'm the youngest or second youngest kid in my grade. And until December of last year, I didn’t have a phone. My parents always had a rule that me and my sister couldn’t have a phone till we turn 13. Now, my sister turns 10 on January 1st and I know for a fact that they (my parents) are getting her a phone. Not fair you say? Oh well. This happens quite a bit. More on me. I play soccer, and do track and field. I’m also a jr.black belt in Karazempo go shinitzu. I’m most definitely not popular, I'm the polar opposite. I don’t have a ton of friends, but all my friends are real and true, they are really good friends. You see, I was best friends with these girls, Greta and Raven. In first grade we got another close friend who lived near me and Raven!(she is Raven’s cousin). We were considered popular. But, I was friends with a lot of the boys and girls in our grade. My best friend outside of Greta, Raven and Roxy was Alexis. She still is one of my best friends, along with Aellos, who doesn’t go to school with us. She is a few days over a year older than me but we’re in the same grade. She has known me since I was born and our moms are best friends. I’m barely under 5 foot, I am strong and somewhat broadly built while still having what you may call an ‘athletic build’ it’s hard to describe, and it makes finding shirts that fit an issue. I have hazel/brown eyes with a weird goldish ring around them and they go from light hazel/brown to almost black depending on my mood. Now, I’m going to attempt to describe my hair color. It is dirty blonde-ish and in the winter it is closer to brown at the top and in summer closer to brown at the bottom. I also have these kinda weird natural highlights that are medium brown and light blonde as well as rusty or red-ish. In the sun it looks kinda gold. My skin is just a super tiny bit darker than many people’s. But anyway, back to the story, I started rambling again.   
MEMORIES  
I was having a great little life until about ¾ of the way through second grade, and I wasn’t having the best year ever either, my teacher was NOT nice. She would yell at us for literally nothing, but the one boy whose mom worked literally next door, as in through the bathroom, never once got in trouble, or when he forgot to do something, he didn’t have to sit out from recess like the rest of us would have. It was infuriating. Anyway, around this time, all of a sudden it ‘wasn’t cool’ to hang out with people who weren’t popular if you yourself were, of course, popular. Especially for girls. But, being me, I kept doing my own thing. About a month away from the end of school, our bus driver, being the awesome dude he is, had a bus picnic for everyone on our bus route, and we could all bring one person. Since Alexis, Raven and Rioxy were already on my bus route, I invited Greta. It was awesome. My mom ended up playing on the playground with my sister who was at the time, 3 or 4 with my neighbor since his sister was two grades below me. Anyway, I went to ask my mom something, and my sister was acting like a baby. No being 3-4 or so, this was normal and annoying. I went back to my friends and told them that my sister was acting like a baby so I couldn’t ask my mom. They said nothing and we went back to playing whatever we were playing. The next day at school, my friends were acting a bit strange. By the end of the next week, they were saying I had called Roxy- one of my best friends- a baby. They excluded me, called me a bully, the whole shapeel. In the end, I realized that Greta wasn’t a real friend and neither was Raven, or any of the other people who joined and/or let it happen. Some of my friends didn’t even know it happened. They stayed my friends as well as Roxy, who despite her being the ‘reason’ didn’t even know what was going on for the most part. We stayed friends until a little ways into 3rd grade when the bullying started again it was a week or so after picture day. Picture day was when some 5th graders decided to bully me. We had to hold Roxy back because she was trying to lunge at them, she was the one who came with me to tell the principal, who was in the lunchroom at the time, about what happened. A week or so later, my former friends started to bully me again. This time, all of my friends who were popular aside from one or two joined in. Roxy was no longer my friend, and I was no longer popular. I couldn't care less that I wasn’t popular, I had never really cared, but it hurt, and still does, that my friends basically abandoned me. For about a year and a half after that, I had a few friends that were girls, but for the most part, all my friends and the people I hung out with were boys. Simply because they didn’t care. They basically didn’t care unless you were trying to date them, which I most certainly did NOT want to. And that you liked cops & robbers, which is a super awesome game to play. These were my friends until about halfway through 4th grade when i was no longer ‘cool’ to hang out with boys unless you were all popular, or were ‘dating’ them. And because none of us wanted to be bullied more than we already may have been, we stuck to the occasional game of cops & robbers during recess. At that point my friends consisted of Alexis and a few people who were nice to me. This is when I started writing scripts. The first one I ever wrote was Strength of the Galaxy, which I wrote with Alexis. We never got to finish shooting it though. By about ½ way through 5th grade I had a small group of friends which consisted of Alexis, Amy, Auda, Avery, Anna, Bri, Niki, and Jack. At this point in life, my friends are, Alexis, Amy, Auda, Avery, Anna, Jack, Hanna, Nash, Kendy, Isla, Sofeilla, I-aunna, Ellie, Annie, and a few others who are just nice to me. Now a few more info bits. I’m orthodox on my Tato’s(dad’s) side so I have double of some holidays like Christmas, New Year, and Easter, and added holidays like St.Georges. Also, there are a few (ok fine, quite a few) boys who act like it is their life’s mission to drive me insane. There are definitely a few boys who annoy me more than the rest. These boys include Tighe(which isn’t surprising, you'll see later), Travis, Miles, Ian, John and Geo then the two Aidans (more like two of the Aidans). According to my Teta’s(aunt’s), they like me. Well they either really like me, or it’s just their life mission to bug me to the brink of insanity. Guess which I prefer.(the annoy to brink of insanity. Which is highly ironic.). Alright. Now, BACK TO THE PRESENT.

I was getting off the bus for my first day of highschool.  
Remember?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the shortish chapters, I'm not a super fast typer so I have to make the chapters a bit shorter so I can type them throughout the week. for the next chapter I might find a time when no one's around and use voice to text. THANKS FOR READING :)

Chapter 2: Xena  
As I got off the bus, Tighe got off after me. Did I mention we were neighbors? Well we are. It doesn’t help that there are no fences between the yards. Anyway, now, I love sports and karate and rock climbing. We have a tree fort in our backyard that some of our family built when I was 5 or 6. It has two old slides, one yellow straight one, and one dark green twisty one. It has ladder like stairs. We used to have a small climbing wall but the summer before seventh grade we added on another large section and a few smaller sections and it has now doubled in size, and is a bit taller two. We also have a tree in our backyard that I read in a lot. If Tighe or his sister, Taylor who’s a year younger than Tighe and a few months younger than me, have friends over, they normally hang out in their backyard. If it’s Taylor’s friends, they ignore me, or say hi and not much else since me and Taylor get along very well. But, if it’s tighe and his friends, well they would ask me to come do something with them like a game of soccer or football or something. Since I’m the only girl in our grade who still lives in this neighborhood since Raven and Roxy moved out shortly after second grade, but still go to the same school as us, and even when they lived here, they lived at the top of the neighborhood and didn’t come down much, I basically grew up with boys outside of school, and really in school too aside from a few friends and Stasia, my sister and Taylor, who is like a sister. Now, they either ignore me, bother me, or once in a while ask me to play a game of something. Which do I prefer? Depends on the day. But anyway, back to the present. Again. As I got off the bus and Tighe got off after me, he came up to me, which I guess wasn’t that surprising. Then he asked where my locker was. I rolled my eyes. “Tighe” I said, “our mom’s made us come to locker night together. Our lockers are next to each other, remember?” We had the same homeroom, we both had Greek first period and homeroom. Then he seems to remember. We had picked Greek at the end of 6th grade out of the 4 languages we could take, when we were still friends. I had decided on greek because it was similar-ish to Macedonian so it would be easier to do. Tighe, I have literally no idea why he picked it. But we were excited to take our language class together. In middle school, there were only like 12 kids in greek and apparently there is still only one section of greek in our grade. So of course we ended up walking to class together. Silently. Why? Probably because all of Tighe’s friends got rides so they could sleep in considering it’s the first day of school. Once we were in homeroom, our Greek teacher, Mr.Jackson, handed out our schedules and said to sit where we were sitting until he told us otherwise so he can learn our names, then we could sit wherever. When me and tighe came in, we had sat down next to each other, don’t know why, but we did. I groaned. Oh well. I probably wouldn’t have to sit near him in other classes, if he was even in any of my other classes. We were still friends, we just didn’t always get along, and if he’s with friends they bother me to the brink of insanity and back several times. So of course I managed to jinx myself, but Greek was good.  
Anyways, here's my schedule.  
A B C D  
Homeroom- Jackson Jackson Jackson Jackson  
Period 1- Greek Greek Greek Greek  
Period 2- ELA ELA ELA ELA  
Period 3- PE Orchestra PE Orchestra  
Period 4- Math 9XL Math 9XL Math 9XL Math 9XL  
Period 5- Science 9XL Science 9XL Science 9XL Study Hall  
Period 6- LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH  
Period 7- Art 9 Social Studies 9XL Tech 9 Health 10  
Period 8- Film 101 Photography Film 101 Violin Lesson  
Period 9- Study Hall Media Editing Study Hall Free Period

Once I got to ELA, I realized Tighe was in this class. On the seating chart, he sat diagonal behind me with one of his friends Aidan P. Ayden L sat behind me with Travis, next to me was Ian with Geo. I sat with a girl named Jules next to the door so no one sat next to Jules. It was torture. The teacher was really nice, she talked for about 20 minutes then told us to talk among ourselves. But you can guess how that went. Jules was really nice, and she was on the soccer team too which I now vaguely remember from tryouts a few weeks ago.however, I apparently don’t have good luck today. After talking to Jules for about 5 minutes, our somewhat peace and quiet was gone. I sighed and looked to see what they wanted. Ian started, “There’s going to be a party tomorrow.” Today was Thursday. Tighe continued, “It’s at my house at 6.” Ummmmmmm, I thought, I said, “OK? So?” “Well you’re coming right?” “why would I come, much less wanting to?” “Because if you don’t choose to go I’ll ask your mom if you can come over and hang out with me and a few friends.”I was upset he had brought our parents into this. Oh well. “Fine. but why do you even want me to come? You know I don’t really get along with you and your buddies, at least not anymore. You also know that in no way or form do I get along with their girlfriends anymore either.” tighe looked at me like he wished I hadn't asked that. Curious. “Taylor will be there. We’re still friends, right?” was all he said. Well at least I can just hang out with Taylor. Right? Even though me and Tighe aren’t really friends anymore and are more like siblings that don’t get along anymore, me and Taylor are still like sisters that are always together and always get along. “Whatever.” I said. Then I went back to talking to Jules. And you can guess about what she forced me to discuss. I made it through the last 7ish minutes of class without more than the normal annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware the schedule isn't realistic in every way, but I'm in middle school not high, so I'm trying to make it things I know to at least some degree so the story is a bit more acurate in the long run. :)


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

SO, this is not a new chapter, but two quick things,  
1\. HAPPY LGBTQA(and all others) PRIDE MONTH  
2\. I know this doesn't seem like a lot to some of you guys, but I honestly didn't think anyone would read this so those 4c hits mean A LOT TO ME, like you have literally no idea. so, THANKS


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Tighe  
Hey this is not my fault. the guys think I like Xena. Which I do but.. SHE’S LIKE MY LITTLE SISTER NOT MY GIRLFRIEND. FIGURE IT OUT! But seriously. She's like my little sister that is way more mature and could whip my ass doing most things. Yeah sure, I had a small crush on her and 7th grade (and an even smaller one in third grade) but that was for about half a year before I realized she was more like my sister than a girl I like like a girlfriend. and, like a big brother, me and my friends teaser and mess with her. Apparently we teased her a bit more than lightly because sometimes she gets kind of pissed and me and all the rest of the guys get death glares for at least a day.And if looks could kill, me and all my friends would be burned to a crisp. But anyway the guys decided to make me invite her. It was kind of an awkward conversation. she was probably mad that I brought our parents into it. Since around the end of seventh grade, we haven't exactly been as close as we were and we are not together anymore as often and she hates it when I bring up our parents being best friends and especially hates it and I bring our pants into an argument or conversation or anything really for that matter. After English, I went to gym. We had to sit on the bleachers. Me and Ian and Jake and Jax were all in the same class. Jake and Jax are twins and Ian knew Xena Before Middle School because their moms worked together and still do and of course my mom works with them too. So of course we all get dragged to school events and planning stuff since our moms teach the four core subjects at the school they teach at. Xena’s mom teaches Ela and social studies, my mom teaches science and Ian's mom teaches math. but anyways, we saw Xena and since Alex is the only one of her friends in this class, she elected to sit next to me and the three others and ask the twins about their sister, as she was the same age and friends with her sister. After confirming that their sister was doing well she just looked at me and I nodded. She talked to my sister almost every day cuz you always asked me just to make sure. just in case. Just then, ‘class’ started. we found out that it was a co-ed class. Alex ground and I looked at her funny. Of course in first or second grade, Xena had told me that Alex was not big on Sports. She liked softball and volleyball and that was it. I grew up with Xena and her sister. Dam those girls are tough. I'd seen both of them, the more commonly Xena get hit with a ball or hurt, especially Xena, if she was sparing on her sister-Stasia- in the front yard and get a vicious roundhouse to the Head that should have knocked her out cold, but she just looked dazed and kept going. I asked her about it later and she had just told me how she was, and I quote, “just that smart''. of course thank I also know that Taylor had told me that a brown soon-to-be Junior black belt who played soccer and tended to get her a lot, and also grew up hanging out with boys other than two people most of the time does that to you. Oh well. Speaking of that, Xena looked very excited to have a co-ed class probably because she always complained that girls classes had too much drama to deal with and she couldn't be in a boy's class because she wasn't a boy. The bad thing was that Greta, Raven and Roxy were in our gym class too. And because of that, I knew it was going to be a very long year. So we all just kind of sat there, the six of ‘us’ and made awkward conversation until Greta came over and started flirting with me. I groaned inwardly.I tried my best to shut her down. it didn't work. After 10 minutes of this me, Xena, and two others were called up to get our locks and then our lockers. When me and Xena walked up, she said to me, “ Greta getting to you or something?” She said this very quietly, as if she was afraid of being heard, which was probably sort of kind of the case considering she hated 98% of the ‘popular’ girls and they hated her. I quietly said back, “ yeah, you'd think she would have figured out I don't like her yet.” Xena Just chuckled to herself. Then I thought of an idea.”Xena,” I said, “ you are going to come over tonight. And you are going to help me figure out how to get Greta off my back.” Xena looked at me wide-eyed. I probably should have expected that but oh well. Then she raised her eyebrows, looked at me and said simply, “sure.” well that I most definitely didn't expect. but then again she was probably thinking about how I had already gotten her to come to my house by using her mom. Soooooo. I'll let your mind think on that for a second. Point being, she was pissed. oh well, nothing new. Although it was new in seventh grade, I'm pretty used to it now. After gen, I went to math. Somehow I'm in the XL class, but whatever. when I get to the room, Xena’s already there. We just look at each other. I went over to her and asked, “so how many classes do we have together?” she responds with, “let's check.” We have Greek together, Ela together, gym together A&C days, math / biology together, science / study hall together, lunch obviously, art / social studies / tech / Health together, 9th. Study hall A&C days and 9th free. D days. Wow. Oh, we got top marks and social studies last year so we only have one. Of four schedule days of social studies it's an advanced class. We have more than half of our classes together. Wow. The rest of my day was just getting to know my teachers and the other half of the student population from the other middle school, so it wasn't that bad me and Xena We're going to figure out our plan at my house, and she would come over at 5:30 after our soccer practices for done. Even if she doesn't like me, she still likes my little sister. Oh and while she's over she can maybe help get a few things ready for tomorrow night. I had texted my mom too and she said to have Xena stay for dinner. Xena agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex is alexis. they are genderflux (tighe doesnt know that) and changed their name to a more neutral one. all he knows is that xena started referring to them as alex and just picked up on it.


	6. Chapter 4: Xena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, sorry about last week, i jammed my thumb(it hurt to move my whole hand) and voice type was acting up. but anyways, I have two chapters today. also, Happy Fathers Day. make your Dad Breakfast, or your grandfather, or uncle or any dad you know who lives with you or you see this morning. at least make them coffe or a card or something. now, on to the story. 
> 
> Wait,   
> Disclaimer: (CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TRIALS OF APOLLO)there is a mention of Percy Jackson in this chapter. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR AND OF RICK RIORDAN'S CHARACTERS IF I DID JASON WOULD BE ALIVE(ALONG WITH OTHER CHARACTERS)

Chapter 4: Xena  
I can’t believe that he talked me into the party, AND his house tonight. Oh, and the fact that we have more than half our classes together. Ug. The rest of my day was okay, except the classes with Tighe, those could have been better. In every class I was in with Tighe, I sat near or with a whole bunch of boys. That included Tighe. Ug. Soccer practice was good, right now it's 5:20 and I just showered after practice. What? I felt disgusting. After I got dressed and brushed/ braided my hair quick, I pulled on my sneakers and took the 30 second jog to Tighe’s house.His mom had invited me to stay for dinner and my mom had agreed. At least Taylor will be there. When I got there I knocked and Taylor let me in. She said, “Xena!, How is highschool?” okay to be fair it was more like yelled. She continued to bombard me with questions, until Tighe came down and pulled me away.” I didn't mind Taylor” I said. “Okay well you still have to help me. Besides, you guys can talk at dinner. Plus, you saw her three days ago at your house for the ‘last families dinner of the summer’ remember?” Tighe Asked. I side. We went up to his room, and sat on the floor to brainstorm. “ What does Greta hate people to do?” I asked. Tighe just looked at me “ you were the one who is friends with her, not me”. “ I haven't been friends with her in like 6 years!” “Okay then, the only thing I know she doesn't like is you and your friends doing pretty much anything she doesn't like you” “ thanks I got that” great. I was starting to have a bad feeling about this whole thing. “ Okay, so? She doesn't like me and she hasn't for a long time.” “Well” he said, uh oh. “ I could pretend to like you. OH! Better idea, we could pretend to date!” I almost cried, “ no way am I dating you fake Or not. that's final.” “ oh well it was worth suggesting.” “No it wasn't.” I reply. “ well you can at least help with a few things for tomorrow while you are here?” “ Sure” I say, “ why not” getting stuff ready for the party the next night ended up taking until dinner. Dinner was very good which wasn't surprising. I don't think in 12ish years of being friends with Tighe oh, I have ever had bad food at his house unless he made it. After dinner Tighe and I hung out with Taylor. And Taylor, Who every time Percy Jackson was brought up wood, like me, would talk for hours, when we had taken the parentage test, needing a daughter with Dina and Legacy of Zeus and Poseidon and Taylor being a daughter of Aphrodite and Legacy of Athena. Shine a true daughter of Aphrodite fashion, looks at us and asks, “Sooooo, do you two like each other?” Me and Tighe look at each other and burst out laughing “ Taylor, I have never liked anybody and you think I would like your brother?” Taylor looks me dead in the eyes, “ Yes”.


	7. Chapter 5: Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, 2nd chapter today. it' really short, it's one page in my mini note book with the first 12ish chapters of this book so far. and, lookie, new pov! sorry, needed it as a filler chapter. also, not good at writing anything love related, so sorry if this isn't good. I'm doing my best.

Chapter 5: Taylor  
I can't believe they don't realize they like each other. Okay, sure they don't always act like it, but it's just little things they do, I've teased each other, although the situation is apparently very different at school, or how close they said sometimes, although, there is a slight chance that it’s just 12s years of talking. If only. It's weird for me to ask them if they like each other, but I had to see their reactions and if you ask one of them to tell you, it's bad that they want to tell you they blushed. But then again they could also love each other like brothers and sisters do. I mean hey it's a possibility. Oh well. After a while Xena had to leave. I walked her home, which took about two minutes, then walked back home. Tomorrow’s gonna be good.


	8. Chapter 6: Tighe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, sorry i hadn't updated regularly lately, but I might try to start typing and updating more in the week, we'll see. ALL OF THIS CHAPTER IS HERE NOW.

Chapter 6: Tighe  
Well that was a bit awkward, darn you Taylor! I mean really, who just words that out of nowhere? Okay, so last night was a bit weird, but hopefully the next however many hours are okay. school went decently, soccer was good. Everyone is coming over and a half hour but knowing Xena, she'll be over in about 15 minutes. I had invited 10 guys and Xena and I had told them to bring their girlfriends if they had one. Knowing Xena, she didn't have a boyfriend so I didn't bother telling her I invited, Travis, Miles, Ian, John, Geo, Jaxton, and Jake & Jax(who are twins), and Xena. Xena, After 12 years of friendship, if she was invited she knew to let herself in. If not text us first then let yourself in. I went upstairs and saw Xena. I knew she cleaned up well but I hadn't seen her actually clean up well in a while. So that was new. In the next 20 minutes, the following people showed up  
Travis-Greta  
Miles-(no one)  
Ian-Roxy  
John-(no one)  
Geo-(no one)  
Jaxton-Annie  
Jake & Jax- Raven & Ava  
And Xena  
and of course me and Taylor. Xena Definitely was not happy about a certain for people, but really wasn't happy about anyone except Annie and Taylor. Annie because she had always been kind and at least somewhat friends with her, and soccer. Taylor, well that's because she's known Taylor since she was born since Xena is only a few months older than Taylor and they are like sisters. The other girls she doesn't like because, well actually if she wants to tell you then she'll tell you why she doesn't like them. She tolerates Ava because of some family thing or ancestors or ethnicity( it's a word Xena taught me) of some sort. Although I'm pretty sure every time Ava talks to her in another language she is insulting her judging by the way Xena Reacts. Oh well. John, called out,”HEY! let's play Truth or Dare!” me, Xena and Taylor ground. We had had some bad experiences with truth or dare at Family reunions that no matter which family they were for, the other always ended up invited. But, all the others wanted to play, so we had to. I'll just give a running script of what happened.

John: I’ll go first*looks around* Taylor! Truth or dare?  
Taylor: I’d pick neither but truth.  
John: sooooooooo…… who do you like?  
*everyone groans*  
Annie:common, we’re all in 8th or 9th grade, I’d think you were a bit mature for THAT question at least.  
John: nope  
Taylor: figures. A kid in my homeroom.  
John: name please?  
Taylor: you never said i had to give a name*smirks*  
John: but-  
me(Tighe): cut it out John  
Taylor: Jaxton, truth or dare  
Jaxton: knowing you, neither, but- since i have to pick one, truth  
Taylor: How long have you liked Annie?  
Jaxton: umm, since like 6th-ish grade? Probably longer but I just didn’t know.  
Xena: I noticed on a bus ride in 7th grade for soccer.  
Annie: Wait, you remember that? And noticed?!  
Xena: Yeah, one of the best bus rides ever. Somehow i was the only one who noticed you guys liked each other. And that’s saying something for me considering i haven’t even known anything about romantics. anything.  
Jaxton: wow, we really were obvious. Anyway, Xena,  
Xena: truth, I guess  
Jaxton: Do you like Tighe?  
Xena: *chokes* Why does everyone keep asking me that?! We’ve been friends for over 12 years, he’s like an older, more annoying brother that I’m very close to and tend to not get along with as well as I used to. Really though, like Annie said, 9th grade and Taylor, common.  
I got bored so i’m just gonna skip to  
my turn. At this point Ava had apparently  
insulted Xena judging by Xena’s face.  
So Xena had stepped outside.  
Geo: Tighe.  
me(Tighe): Dare.  
*Xena walks back into the room*  
Geo: I dare you to fake date  
*I groan*  
Geo: Xena  
*me and Xena stare at him*  
Geo: for a month, or 31 days.  
*me and Xena start loudly complaining and  
protesting*  
Ian: you have to.  
Geo: oh, and Xena- you have to sit on Tighe’s lap for the rest of the time we’re down here.  
*me and Xena groan again. she comes  
over and sits on my lap. We both sit there  
very still and very stiff*  
Taylor: alright, enough torture for one night, new game, and NO we’re NOT playing spin the bottle.

*some groans follow the first and last  
Statements*  
Jake: how about 20 questions, but instead of 20, there’s 30 questions, and each person asks two.  
Tighe: sounds good, I guess.  
Jake: Ok then, starting with Tighe, then Xena, me, Raven, Greta, Travis, Ian, Roxy, Ava, Jack, Miles, John, Geo, Annie, and Jaxton. That’s also the order for asking questions, except you skip the person who’s turn it is. In short, we’re going around the circle, since it’s Tighe’s turn first, Xena, shoot your questions.  
Xena: I dunno, I know almost everything about him, I’ve been friends with him for more than 12 years afterall, ummm. Alright, here it goes, one, who was the frist crush you had, and two, why wouldn’t you tell me when I asked in third grade?  
me(Tighe): *blushes* well, um, you, and does that explain why I didn’t tell you?  
Xena:*surprisingly is blushing* yup.  
*quick break from running  
Script of the conversation*  
Apparently Xena and Ava were arguing about Xena’s family and Xena was saying something about a ‘childhood memory’ everyone else was looking at them and Ian eventually asked -no one specifically- about what they were saying. I replied, “something about Xena’s mother’s parents, her mother’s, mother’s father, and her father’s grandparents. Oh and that childhood memory. And they;re arguing. And swearing.” they just looked at me. “What?” I asked, “I know some of this, I’m surprised you guys and Annie don’t too, Annie plays soccer with her and you guys grew up with her. She kinda knows Macedonian as well as she does English? Common guys.” they kept staring at me. Suddenly, we heard crying, we looked to see Xena, of all people crying. All us guys stare at Xena now. So did Annie. I hadn’t seen her cry since 3rd grade, six years ago. And Taylor said she had cried maybe 4 or 5 times maximum since then. Ava had probably used a mix of insults, and likely swearing to. Which, when it comes to Xena, you’ll probably get a lecture about swearing and insults if you were one of her friends or me, but especially if you were any biy in our grade or school, because as Xena has on a LARGE poster in her room, which reads, WHAT IS A QUEEN WITHOUT HER KING? HISTORICALLY, MORE POWERFUL. So that speaks pretty loudly. And it’s true, the girls strong as heck, doesn’t know our ow strength, and is extremely emotionally strong. And she has never once liked, much less dated ANYONE. I mean, she’s very likely the strongest girl in our grade if not in the school and chances are she’s just the strongest one in our grade, period. I guess we’ll find our this coming week when we start our self defense/sparring unit in gym. Well, I’ve gotta go see if Xena is ok. Me, Annie and Taylor are the only ones with a chance at that, but since Taylor went upstairs before 20 questions, and Annie has no idea what’s going on.


	9. XENA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! sorry about last week. I may or may not have forgotten it was an update day until about 8:30 at night when we were half way through a movie right before bed. so. in other news, were all starting to get plans for returning to school, so that's good. my cousin is designing a new cover for the book, I don't know when it will be done, but I'll let you know. one of my neighbors suggested that I put when I started writting this book and stuff in here I guess. quite honestly, I've been working on this, at least some general plot stuff since 2ish years ago, as a way to help going to middle school, since it was kind of stressful for me. It was weird for me to learn from one of the kids in my 4th period study hall, that there was a kid in my grade with a name the same as one of my main characters. The rather odd part is that the next year, this past year, I had many classes with this person and parts of their personality were very similar or very much the same. Also, seeing as at the point I wrote a fair amount of the backstory of Xena and Tighe two years ago, i didn't have much to come off of other than some life experiences. and some of the backstory and particular events or things I know a lot about are included in Xena's background and I went more off of other books I had read (a lot of star wars and Percy Jackson there) to look for ideas for characters as well as off of some of my classmates. and I never really got around to writting down the book until quarintine. so yeah. theres that. have a nice day, and week!

Chapter 7: Xena  
I couldn’t believe it. I had put up with her for seven years of her bullying me. And then she goes off on me yelling, not that anyone knew what she was saying except me and Tighe could pick up a few words here and there but he definitely wouldn’t pick up one of the last things she said to me after she managed to put me right on the verge of tears -at least hopefully he wouldn’t- i’ll write in english since google translate is never totally correct(as my friends[mostly Hanna] figured out, the hard way) “stay away from Tighe he’s Roxy’s, even if he doesn’t know it yet. I suggest you quit hanging out with him, and Taylor too. If we see you with him again, there will be worse issues than you crying from sad insults.” for a moment I was confused, I responded “I don’t like him! He’s practically family!” Ava then proceeds to call me many names as well as bring up one of my absolute least favorite subjects, 2nd and 3rd grade. I responded, “the only bullies that were there were you and your buddies.” “then you are blind. As blind as your friends and family.” she went on to say some very rude and offensive things that were just as unforgivable and non-repeatable. Normally, I would just punch her. However, I was tired, sick of this and upset with how a fair amount of my past couple days had gone. So, for the first time in two days, I cried. I saw Annie and all the guys stare at me. Especially Tighe, he knows me the best, and he hasn’t seen me cry since 3rd grade. I sorta noticed Tighe walking over to me, but not really. So when he stood next to me and embraced me, I forgot everything, the fact that he annoyed the crap out of me during school, that he hadn’t exactly been the nicest person to me the past few years, and I surprised even myself, and turned around in his embrace and hugged him back. He continued to hug me, as he rubbed my back and played with my hair in an attempt to calm me as I cried into his chest. Greta, Roxy, Ava and Raven told their boyfriends they had to go then took their leave. Almost the instant after we heard the door slam I felt one hand come off my back, only to return a few moments later. I heard footsteps on the stairs, a LOT of footsteps on the stairs. After a few more minutes, I was still crying (seriously, why couldn’t I stop crying? And how could I physically cry this much?) and Tighe sat me down and Annie sat next to me, and took over rubbing my back as Jaxton sat down next to her. Only now did I notice that Taylor was back down here, and that Tighe was talking to her. About 15 minutes, I had just about completely stopped crying. At such point, Taylor and Tighe came over and sat down next to me. The first thing said was, “this doesn’t leave the room”.


	10. welllll this may be an issue.

So, I have the first 13 and a halfish chapters written down for this, however, I lost the notebook they were in somewhere in the house so I have to try and find that today. I'll update once I find it. Sorry guys.


	11. TIGHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya, sorry, i've been busy had a suprise family day visit and some other stuff. sorry. bye.:)

Chapter 8: Tighe  
As soon as the other girls left, I motioned for Annie to come over and the guys to go find Taylor who had gone upstairs before we had started our version of 20 questions and to bring her down here. After a few more minutes, I brought Xena over to sit down. Annie went over crouched down next to her and started rubbing her back. Jaxton sat down next to Annie as she took a seat on the ground. At that point, the other guys had found Taylor and they were all back down here. I went over and told her what had happened in the 7ish minutes she had been gone and asked if she could help. She couldn’t. We just had to wait. Then ask what Ava had said, seeing as I hadn’t caught it in my limited vocab in the other language. When she did finally stop crying about 15 minutes later, the first thing that was said was, “this doesn’t leave the room”. Taylor said that before proceeding to ask Xena what Ava had said. She gave us a VERY shortened version. “insult me and my family, stay away from Tighe friend or not.” which left me thinking ‘Whhhaattttt? So does she or doesn’t she like me? And what the heck is going on?!?’ I mean seriously. Then I kinda noticed that now Xena AND me were being stared at. Ug. John finally said what they were all thinking(I think), “So wait, do you guys like each other or has Tighe actually been telling the truth?” “It’s Tighe, if he liked someone, you seriously think he would keep quiet about it? Also, I like Tighe like he’s one of my first friends and my older, annoying brother if any of you douchebags can comprehend a male and female having a strictly platonic relationship that is outside of their blood or not related family.” was Xena’s smart-ass response. They looked at us skeptically. And of course Geo had to ask what a platonic relationship is. That got him a death glare from Xena and Annie.(which to be honest he deserved except for the fact that Xena, me, Annie, and Jaxton were likely the only ones who knew what that meant.) and yet they were still staring at us. “What?” I said, not sure I would even get an answer. To my apparent surprise, Taylor whipped out her phone and took a picture of me and Xena. she showed it to us.(well more like me since Xena was still giving Geo a death glare)”it looks like you guys are a freaking couple” Annie explained. “That doesn’t mean we are” Xena responded. “Face it guys, you like each other.” “no, we don’t. We’ve been friends for over 12 years, she’s basically another sister to me. Who I tend to not get along with recently. Nothing. Else.” Everyone looked at us skeptically. Again. What was with the looks tonight? Annie started talking. “Well either way, you two have to date for the next month.” Xena groaned, “today or tomorrow is day one?” Annie looked at Xena, “wow, you really don’t want to do this, huh?” “no shit sherlock.” “there’s no need to be like that about it.” “Hey, it's not my fault a lot, or at times all of my friends are or were boys, and that they swear.” “That doesn’t mean you should too.” “This is a conversation to have with an elementary student, not a highschooler.” “are you calling yourself an elementary kid?” “No I’m not, you know that, and also, I don’t see how you find that offensive. People have been thinking I’m younger than I am or thinking I’m the same age as you guys my whole life.” “I know.” “Good, now- is there anyway we can get out of this?” At this, EVERYONE said at once, no. just a straight up deadpan no. you’d think they’d practiced this a million times. “Just accept it guys.” was Geo’s comment, which he would regret. He was my friend, but he was starting to make me want to punch him. Xena beat me to it, and Geo was probably wishing I was the one who did the next not Xena, seeing as it hurt a considerable amount more(don’t ask how I know) she kicked him where, well, I’ll be frank(not literally), where the sun don’t shine. Then proceeded to chuckle to herself a bit when he doubled over groaning.”what?” Travis asked a bit warily. “Not much, it’s just the people who I’m normally supposed to kick are people from the dojo and it usually takes more than one hit to knock them down. He seems weak.” “Xena, we probably all seem weak to you.” was Jake’s reply. “Yeah Taylor agreed. I’ve seen you get kicked in the head and keep going.” “Wait, you saw that? That was like three years ago!” “Yeah, who was the kid you were sparing with?” “Kid from Karate.” “Name?” “Alex, rank below me, year or two younger, short, we both go to a soccer camp, remember the kid I would play with, him and a few of his friends during lunch?” “Oh! I know who you’re talking about! He’s the kid that looks kinda like me, ‘bout a head shorter than Xena?” The guys who played soccer nodded and added a few “yeses'' and ‘yups’ we had all been going to that camp only a year less than Xena. Of course, the first time we went, it was the hottest week of the summer. The second hottest was the week that Xena had practically dragged me the walking distance to the Macedonian church(Taylor came willingly) which was holding the annual Macedonian fest that Friday, Saturday and Sunday. It ended up being very interesting. There were games, and traditional food, traditional displays, traditional dancers and music, all sorts of stuff. It was great. Back to the discussion. “Well Geo is currently out of commission, is there anyone else you’d like to do the same to?” “Not at the moment. Well, I gotta head home before Mom sends Stasia to get me and I have to explain this mess to her. See ya Monday.”


	12. XENA part 1&2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA! we have another 2-3 part chapter:)  
> Also, Rest In Peace Chadwick Boseman, you were a superhero even outside of the movies  
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN anything by RICK RIORDAN, DISNEY, LUCASFILM LTD., and D’ALARIES BOOK OF GREEK MYTHS as much as I wish I do, I don’t so.

Chapter 9: Xena  
Saturday morning I was a bit tired. Last night was interesting to say the least. When I got up, it was 6:00 a.m. like every weekend. I got up, changed brushed my teeth and braided my hair. Then I grabbed a protein bar and headed out. By the time I was at the end of the street, I had finished the bar and I started my run. When I got back it was 6:30. I showered and went downstairs to have breakfast. By the time I was done it was 7:00 at 7:20 I got a text from Taylor to meet me at the reading tree in 10. So I grabbed my book and headed out back. 15 minutes later Taylor and Tighe walked up. “What took you guys so long?” “I had to wake this guy up.” “ah.” I looked over at Tighe. He had definitely just woken up. His hair was more of a mess than usual and he looked half asleep. “Just a sec” I walked off. When i came back about a minute later I had a water gun filled up with water from the pool that was kinda cold at this point in the year. As soon as Tighe turned around, I sprayed him in the face. Taylor laughed and Tighe looked - for lack of better wording - pissed. He then proceeded to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder, causing me to drop the water gun. He walked over to the pool. He then held me over the pool so that I had to cling to him like a monkey with him threatening to drop me in the pool if I didn’t stop doing things like that. “I promise! I promise! Now put me down! On the sidewalk!” “I guess.” He then attempted to detach me from his chest. However, my main focus was not getting dropped in the pool. As soon as I was back over land, I dropped down, walked over to the tree, and climbed up to the highest spot. The spot that I’m the only one who can climb up to for various reasons I heard Taylor scolding Tighe for the pool thing despite the fact that it had her laughing nearly the entire time. After a few minutes, they climbed the tree to a few feet below me since any higher and the branches wouldn’t hold them. I was easily the smallest here so the branches held and Stasia was afraid of going this high. “Sooo. Do you two have a plan?” “for what?” “dating.” “oh.” “Really Tighe? You already forgot?” “I really don’t want to date anyone, fake or real. Much less someone who is practically my brother and I don’t get along with to well lately. It’s not normal.” “Xena, dating for you in general isn’t normal. At least it’s someone you know.” “Taylor, that's not exactly helpful.” Tighe spoke up, “soo. How about no kisses, anywhere, hugs, normal nicknames and stuff and at least attempt to get our friend groups to get along. “Fine.” “alright lovebirds, let's get out of the tree.” “oh, Taylor, drop the lovebirds thing.” I say before climbing almost ¾ of the way down the tree before jumping to the ground. A few seconds later, my mom pokes her head out the backdoor saying they’re leaving and they should be back in time for dinner before heading back inside. At this point, tighe was just getting down from the tree with Taylor not far above him. Apparently I had on a sad face because Tighe walked over to me and pulled me to him in a hug. I just kinda stood in him hug. “Come on, I’m not that terrible Xena.” “Well you sure are when you and your buddies annoy the living daylights out of me. So Taylor, is that enough of a game plan for you? And I hope you realize I will be telling my friends this whole dating thing is fake.” “sure.” “Wow. I expected you to argue.” “well I don’t feel like arguing right now. It’s too early.” me and Taylor laughed. “It’s almost 8:30.” “yeah but it’s the weekend” “so?” “I thought we had already established the answer to your ‘so’, it’s really early.” “Whatever Tighe, we’ve gotta head home. We’ll see you later Xena.” “Alright, see ya later.”

then I climbed back up the tree to my favorite spot. For some reason, I didn’t open my book. I just sat there, thinking. I was only mildly surprised he used that nickname, but I hadn’t heard it in such a long time, it had surprised me. He had thought of the nickname when he was about 3 since he still couldn’t say the x/z letter/sound at the beginning of my name so up until then he had called me Ena. Then one day we were playing. All of a sudden he looked at me and said, Xe!(which is basically pronounced Z) And he had called me that ever since, at least until about 6th grade. Now he called me that again. I’m mostly surprised he even still remembers it. Although, now that we’re ‘dating’ chances are, it’ll come back into play. According to our moms, it’s endearing. I still call him T or TT sometimes. Why am I even thinking about this? Its just some random thing. Oh well, I think I should just read. I opened my book to my books mark ( I’m on the last page) and continues reading, ‘although you never knew, I wished you did, for years. I know we must continue on and I will miss you greatly, but this is what must be done’ well crap. I’m currently trying not to focus on my life, and this book isn’t helping. I walk back inside to grab my kindle. I’m currently deciding between The House of Hades, A New Hope, and D’aulaire’s Book of Greek Myths. I decide on the last and go to the chapter on Athena read it, then Athena then I go back to beginning of the book and read it through. I got about 3 chapters in before I feel hungry and I realize it’s 1 o’clock in the afternoon. Damn it. I have to get ready for soccer. Outside of school, I play for a sorta club team that is registered as a club team, but the only way to join is to be part of the original team or for our coach to ask you, which means you’re someone he knows. Anyways, we’re the Wildcats. We are one of the best and the youngest team in our league and we had a game today at 3 against the Peckers. They’re ranked pretty low. Taylor texted and said her and Tighe would be coming to the game. For a club league, it was surprising that we play outside an elementary school, not that I’m complaining. It’s actually great. The field is always mowed, lines are always painted well enough you can actually see them and, it’s a 3ish minute drive from my house and across no major roads except one which is never busy in the afternoon which means on days like today, when no one else was home, I could just ride my bike to soccer. It was about 6-7 minutes by bike since it was flat the whole way. And Taylor said they would meet me there so they were probably riding their bikes too. So anyways, I went inside ate a small lunch then ran up to my room to change and got my soccer bag ready filled up a water bottle and put my cleats, shin guards, socks, water bottle and soccer ball in. Then I kurplunked onto the couch and read 5 more chapters. At 2:10 I got ready to leave and texted mom I was on my way to the game. Then I hopped on my bike and rode to school. The weather was pleasant for early September, low 70s which is still a bit hot to play soccer in, but whatever. I got to the school at 2:25 and texted saying I was there, complete with a picture of me infront of the soccer field which had another game going.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was short, but it was needed to set the story in motion.:)


End file.
